In order to solve a UE positioning problem, particularly, indoor positioning of UE, the industry carries out a large quantity of research, such as research on positioning technologies based on network assisted Global Positioning System (GPS), pseudo-satellite, wireless local area network (WLAN), and BLUETOOTH (BT). In these technologies, some technologies are mainly used for navigation and positioning, such as the pseudo-satellite, and some other technologies are mainly used for providing a communications service, but can also provide a positioning service, such as the WLAN.
In an existing communications system, two methods for UE positioning are mainly used, a method for UE positioning based on a channel fingerprint and a method for UE positioning based on measurement. The method for UE positioning based on a channel fingerprint needs to scan channel information of each place in advance, and the workload is huge, while for the method for UE positioning based on measurement, each of multiple antennas can receive an uplink signal of UE, and a distance between the UE and the antenna cannot be accurately identified such that UE positioning is inaccurate.